


Angel's Wing

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kurosawa's and Adachi's morning together.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Angel's Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending feels and celebration fic!   
> Merry Christmas everyone! ( ＾∀＾)

When he opens his eyes, there is a whole lot of white, and for a second, Kurosawa thinks he's in heaven.

He certainly feels like he is, with the way his heart is warm and full of love and calm. The white is just the color of Adachi's sleep shirt but to Kurosawa, it's the white of an angel's wing, lying next to him, making the bed fuller, spreading warmth and affection.

He reaches out, arm on the other's chest, feeling so so alive, so perfect, comfortable. Adachi smiles, being pulled close. Embracing an angel, from now on every day. 


End file.
